This Charming Man Drabbles
by chuckblair96
Summary: Drabbles of Blair and Chuck as a couple. Following "This Charming Man", although you don't need to read that to understand these. Please review.


**A/N: Someone had suggested that I write some drabbles about Blair and Chuck following "This Charming Man". Reading that it not necessary to understand any of these, but there may be flash backs or tiny things mentioned. Please review, they are really appreciated. Also, for those who are reading "Hard to live in the city" I haven't given up on that, I'm just stuck. I'm hoping to update soon.**

Blair sighed as she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind.  
"Mmm, you smell delicious"  
She smiled and leaned back into his chest. "I do?" she breathed, "and to think I was just about to get a shower, no need now I suppose" She teased as he began kissing down her neck. "On second thought, you are disgusting and I think it would be wise if you did get that shower." He grinned into her shoulder.  
Immediately she stepped away from him. "Disgusting am I?" she exclaimed with mock offence. She began walking away when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "My most humble apologies, I didn't mean to offend" "Hmm" she mused "You're forgiven"  
He smiled and kissed her softly at first, before she deepened it.

"Oh, ew. Gross" Serena shielded her eyes as she walked into the bedroom. "Come on guys, seriously, at least close the door"  
Chuck pulled away from Blair and grinned "Sorry, _sis_" he drawled.  
Blair turned around and leaned her back against Chucks chest as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.  
"Why does it sound like an insult every time you call me that" Serena implored as she watched the couple. "Anyway I came to tell you that mom wants everyone presentable and in the dining room in an hour." "Thanks for the heads up" Chuck replied sarcastically as he began placing kisses along Blairs neck again. Serena rolled her eyes and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hear that, love?" Blair smiled, after three years she still swooned every time he called her that.  
"We have an hour, and as I recall you were just getting a shower, perhaps getting 'presentable'" "You're right, I do have to get ready. I wouldn't want to disappoint Lily." She stepped out of his arms and walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
Chuck sighed, not the reaction he was hoping for.  
Blair slowly opened the door sticking her head out. "Are you coming or not?" She teased.

Chuck smirked as he hauled his shirt over his head, flicking it carelessly behind him and walked into the bathroom.

Chuck walked in with Blair in just a pair of low cut boy-short underwear, looking in the mirror as she ran her hands through her hair. His jaw twitched as he took in the sight.  
She caught his eyes in the mirror, they were glazed over with lust. She smirked "Chuck...." she warned. Chuck all but ignored her as his eyes ran over the length of her body again. Blair watched his face go hungrier with every second. She turned around, walking toward him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She smiled as his heated gaze falter, even after all the time they had been together they could never keep their hands of each other.

"Bass, don't even think about it" She warned again, "Your entire family is home, and we have to be to dinner in like 50 minutes"  
Blair gasped as he quickly attacked her lips with his own. "We'll be ready in time, and they will never hear us, don't worry." He ran his hands down her arms to her waist then wrapped around to lift her up. Blair instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands slipped around his neck. Chuck made his way over to the counter and Blair inhaled sharply as her ass made contact with the cold surface. She pulled away, "Chuck, did you not hea--" Blair's words were lost in a moan as Chuck began nipping at her neck.  
"No reason we can't do both" he growled as his mouth made its way down her neck, past her shoulders, and stopped briefly at her breasts. Blairs head snapped up to meet his gaze, "Chuck" she groaned weakly. He smirked as he slowly took one of her nipples into his mouth, he laughed as Blairs legs wrapped around his waist again pulling him closer and her head was thrown back.

His hands came to her waistband as his tongue continued to work wonders on her. He pulled down her underwear and began kissing down her chest, stomach and then placed small kisses all along the inside of her thighs. Blairs breath was now quick and shallow. He felt her shudder as his tongue slowly grazed over her clit. Blair head shot up as he began to swirl his tongue around her. "Let's make this quick Bass" she exhaled as she pushed him away slightly and stood up, quickly removing his pants and boxers in one swift motion. She grabbed his head as she brought him down for a rushed and clumsy kiss. He pulled back and grabbed her wrists, surprising her. "'Let's make this quick'?" he repeated "Darling, if this is an inconvenience for you, please say so" he drawled as he pulled her against him, causing his erection to rub against her and watched as her eyes rolled back and her knees buckle.  
He leaned in so his mouth was against her ear "If you don't want this, just say so", then began to nibble at her earlobe. He wrapped an arm around her as she began to sway. "Inside me...." she breathed "...now"  
Chuck wasted no time as he pushed her into the shower and flicking on the water, letting it pour over them. Blair felt her back hit the back wall of the shower as Chuck pressed himself against her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned as he lifted her up and swiftly entered her in one motion. He continued pumping in and out of her as he kissed and nipped at her neck, with one hand on the wall for support and the other underneath her ass, holding her up.

Blair felt herself begin to peak as she let out a strangled groan. Chuck quickened his pace as he felt her tighten around him. "Chuck..." She screamed as her orgasm washed over her, Chuck following seconds later.  
Both stayed as they were, panting and trying to regain energy. Blair untangled her legs from his waist and stood, back against the wall to told her up. Chuck kissed her softly then pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you so fucking much Waldorf, you know that"  
Blair smiled "I love you too, Bass"

"Now come on, we actually do have to get ready."

Blair burst in Serena's room about 20 minutes later "Serena"  
"What is it Blair?" She asked, a little startled.  
"I need to borrow something to wear" she screamed "quickly"  
"Shouldn't you be ready by now?" She asked as she went to her closet "Dinner is in like, less than 5 minutes"  
"I was distracted" she said easily.  
"So I heard" The blonde smirked as her friend went stiff.  
"You heard? What does that mean?" Blair asked shakily.  
"Lets just say the next time you and Chuck decide to 'get distracted' you make sure no one else is home"  
Blair felt her face redden as she grabbed the simple shirt and pants from Serena and walk out of the room.

When Blair and Chuck walked into the dining room 10 minutes late, everyone was already seated.  
"Sorry we are late, " Chuck said lazily as he placed a kiss on her cheek "We were distracted"  
Blair glared at Serena as the blonde laughed into her glass.  
"No need to worry, Charles" Lily responded as the couple took their seats. She turned to Serena with a concerned expression "Serena dear, did you happen to hear all that banging just now?" Blair once again stiffened and felt herself flush "My dear god, I thought someone was going to come down straight through the roof!" She continued as both Eric and Serena giggled. Blair slapped Chuck as he smirked.  
"I mentioned it to Bart" she said, looking at him now, Bart in turn was looking at his son. ".. but he said to ignore it. But I said 'ignore it? How? You can almost feel the walls shaking"  
Blair stared down at her lap. "Excuse me" she said suddenly as she jumped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom.  
"Of course, dear." Lily replied, even as Blair had already rushed out.  
"If you'll ecuse me too, I'll make sure she is alright." Chuck said with a a smile as he stood.

"Open the door Waldorf" Chuck cooed.  
"Get away Chuck. I hate you"  
He laughed and grabbed the key, easily opening the door to find Blair pacing the bathroom, red as a beet.  
"Get out, Chuck! You are the last person I want to see right now"  
"Calm down." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about"  
She pulled away and stared him down. "'Calm down?'" How can I calm down! You're entire family just heard us fu--" She couldn't even finish the sentence, she was to mortified.  
"Don't worry about it. Serene and Eric don't care, Bart expects it and Lily is oblivious" He pulled her close to him again.  
She huffed "Fine, lets go" He smirked and took her hand leading her back to the table.

"Blair I hope you are alright" Lily said with concern.  
"I am, thank you" Blair replied with a smile.

The rest of dinner passes by smoothly.  
"I'd like to make a toast" Lily said smiling, as she held up her glass. "Now, I have known Blair for many many years, I have watched her grow up as Serenas best friend. I have to say I have never seen her as happy as she has been with Charles. I'm so proud of you Charles as I have watched you grow into a great man over the past four years and I have never been more happy than to call you my son." Chuck smiled and gripped Blairs hand under the table. "I'd just like to say how happy I am for the both of you"  
"Thank you Lily, it really means a lot" Chuck said sincerly. "And I assure you, there is only one person respoinsible for change" he looked at Blair who was smiling. "And that would be my wonderful_fiancé_"


End file.
